Strange Love
by Jenfur Lee
Summary: Stella runs a network of escorts for top paying clients. Franky, her young lover, is one of her employees. What will happen when Franky crosses paths with a new client, Erica Davidson? Will she go for the life she's always dreamed of with the only woman to ever believe in her? Or will she stay with the woman who runs her life? I have recently edited/moved this work from AO3.
1. Chapter 1

Their relationship had never or would never be any semblance of normal.

"I've got a newbie for you tomorrow night," Stella mentioned casually as she lit a cigarette in the open doorway of the terrace of the bedroom stark naked. Franky was convinced she would never get used to seeing her nude. Her sleek form with small pert breasts was absolutely breathtaking as she was laden with hundreds of tattoos all over her toned body. Her short hair was always somehow perfectly messy as she tossed it carelessly from her seafoam green eyes. Against all warnings, she'd fallen hard for the tough woman.

"The girls are going to start thinking you're playing favorites giving me all the new clients," Franky mentioned rolling over onto her side, her body covered with the thin black sheet. Stella shrugged in response blowing a puff of smoke out into the evening air.

"They can fuck off,"

"Are you? Playing favorites?" Franky asked biting her bottom lip shyly. Everything about Stella made her feel slightly off-kilter as if she'd just gotten off a roller coaster. She was beginning to think she was addicted to the feeling. Stella flicked the half smoked cigarette before walking back towards the king-sized bed. She yanked the sheets away exposing Franky's spent body. The short-haired woman's strong form was on top of hers in seconds sucking her abused nipple between her lips causing Franky to groan and buck at the sensitivity.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Stella's eyes looked up through her thick, dark lashes, the hunger had already returned to her darkening eyes.

"Stel," Franky breathed pulling her away by her short locks, extending that beautiful tattooed neck, effectively holding her back from marking her other breast. Her mouth was already swollen and red as she looked down with parted lips exposing those sharp wolf-like teeth. "You can't treat me any differently than the other girls. They already hate me enough as it is. They don't need another reason." Franky struggled to pull away from the tight grasp. Stella wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist tighter trapping her effectively.

"Do I need to talk to them?" For a few seconds, Franky could almost make out the glimmer of concern on her lover's face. It was those small moments that were the key that Stella truly cared about her.

"Fuck no, I can take care of myself," Franky scoffed at the offer, even though deep down she wished the stern woman would stick up for her to her vicious employees. The stares and murmured harsh words from the others were nothing new to Franky, it was just getting tiresome. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure what the hell she wanted.

"Then what the fuck do you want me to do?" Stella pinned Franky's arms down to the mattress on either side of her head.

"Promise me the only reason you're giving me all the new people is _not_ because I'm your girlfriend." It was childish, but the brunette couldn't give a shit.

"Urgh, I thought we weren't doing this," Stella groaned rolling her eyes as she tossed her head back in annoyance.

"Well, whatever the fuck this is then," Franky managed to throw Stella off her hips as she stood up grabbing for her discarded clothes to make a run for it back to her shitty apartment. She'd stayed the last four nights at Stella's loft, and she felt like the togetherness was clouding her judgement. Or maybe it was just the orgasms. Franky should have been sated and calm, but instead she felt like there was steal in her veins.

Suddenly, she felt the firm grip of a hand around her neck, squeezing just enough to cause a hitch in her breathing. Stella's sharp teeth on the crook of her neck caused her to tense instantly as she cried out. The bite was instantly soothed with lines of languid, wet kisses. She felt her center throb, the traitor. The woman could play her like a professional.

"Franks," She purred against the woman's ear. Then tattooed hands were cupped over tender breasts as Stella came to rest her center against the crook of her arse. It was only in their moments alone did Stella utter the brunette's first name. In meetings and social settings, she always called her by the name of her so-called family. It was almost as if Stella had been split into two different beings. One reserved for business, the other solely for her own pleasure. "You're over-thinking," she said in a sing-song voice that Franky had grown to loathe. She hated it when Stella knew she was right about anything because the woman made it known. "Just relax, alright? I could fucking care less what the other girls think of us, and you shouldn't either. If they want more clients they should take a few pointers from you," Stella managed to turn Franky around so they were pressed chest to chest. "Because you're fucking incredible," she smiled pressing her lips against Franky's.

"And here I thought that screwing the boss was giving me a leg-up on the competition," Franky teased lightly, wrapping her arms around the short-haired woman's neck.

"Listen to me very carefully. Yes, we fuck, but I'm still your boss. If you did a shitty job, I would put you out on your arse just like everyone else, do I make myself clear?" The seafoam eyes hardened against her as sharp nails pricked the small of Franky's back causing her to hiss and arch her back.

"Crystal," she muttered before burying her face in Stella's neck, submitting to the warm embrace.

"Good, now get back in that bed, I'm not done with you yet," Stella said with a cocky grin on her face before cracking her palm against Franky's smooth arse.


	2. Chapter 2

Franky had never once pictured herself as a "working girl". She'd done her fair share of sketchy things in order to make a bit of cash, but organized prostitution was never something that had even been a blip on her radar. Stella had just somehow happened with no explanation. Sure the woman was devastatingly beautiful, no matter what she wore. They met like any modern day love story; in a seedy club on a Saturday night. Franky had been dealing off and on for a year years in order to make ends meet when hours at the restaurant were slow.

She'd go through spurts of time when money was good, and she could even afford to stash away some cash in the air vent to save for school. She'd save up almost enough to pay for a semester's worth at Uni when everything would, predictably, go to shit. Those were the times when on no one was buying and she'd be forced to decide between the electric bill or food.

When she met Stella it was during a famine. She hadn't slept well in days fearing that she would get the eviction notice at any minute from her prick-landlord. She'd already had to beg for an extension on her knees less than three months ago. Her eyes were sunken from sleep deprivation, but she masked it well covering her lids with dark shadow. She had managed to slip into the club without paying the few dollar cover after flirting hard with the large security guard. It was fucking easy as pie.

The fish hadn't seemed to be biting as she weaved her way through the dance floor, scanning the crowd for any takers. That's when she noticed the woman watching her like a hawk from the VIP lounge, sipping her drink. Her stare made Franky's skin crawl, fearing that potential clients would see the on-looker, and be too spooked to buy. She was too littered with tattoos to be a cop, even under covers wouldn't have neck tattoos, but she could be looking to take Franky out for selling. Why did she look so familiar? After fifteen minutes and only two drops made under the watchful eyes, she retreated to the sanctuary of the open patio to light a cigarette with shaking hands. She couldn't tell if it was the nerves or hunger, but she couldn't leave just yet. She shook out her hands. A couple hundred more and she'd be out of there and away from the preying eyes of that woman.

"How much?" a voice cut through Franky's thoughts. She turned mid-drag to see the onlooker. She was even more beautiful up close. Her pale skin was flawless where it wasn't covered in dark ink. Her bare, toned arms were on display in a black cut-off Metallica singlet. Franky was unable to place where she had seen the stunning woman before. She flicked her short hair out of her eyes, her jaw-line jutting out sharply. Franky had all but forgotten any words she had spoken, completely lost. She stood with her smoke tucked between her lips, like a deer in headlights.

"Look, I know you're selling, I fucking saw you." Her eyebrows creased sternly, her voice low enough that they wouldn't be overheard by any bystanders.

"I didn't know this place was yours, honestly," Franky said, holding her hands up in defense. "I swear. I'll go."

"Chill the fuck out, I'm not a nark," the woman laughed loudly, revealing a perfectly white smile. Franky couldn't help but feel like Little Red Riding Hood. My, what big teeth you have. "I'm Stella. Can I bum one?" She motioned with a nod towards Franky's cigarette. Wordlessly, Franky retrieved the half-empty pack from her pocket. She put another cigarette between her lips and lit it before handing it over towards the dark-haired beauty. Even her hands were covered in tattoos, including the words 'Just love' across her knuckles.

"Franky," she spoke wearily watching the woman. Stella took the cigarette between her lips, inhaling deeply.

"Thanks, Franky," She said exhaling a cloud of smoke into the night air. The pair sat in

awkward silence taking methodic drags now and again. Stella's eyes were back on Franky's itching skin, blatantly taking her all in; olive skin and smooth, jade colored eyes. "I'll take whatever you've got left on you tonight," She finally murmured leaning in close enough Franky could feel the hot breath of the woman against her neck. "Which has got to be quite a bit considering how little you've managed to sell tonight." She smiled deviously, it made Franky's stomach flip.

"Ouch. How do you know I haven't already been elsewhere?" Franky fired back, eyebrows creased. She was starting to get really ticked off at this woman.

"No one's buying this early. You owe your man money or what?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Franky spat out dropping her cigarette to the pavement and stepping on it with the heel of her boot.

"Someone who knows the look of desperation when she sees it."

"Fuck off," Franky muttered as she moved to go back inside, checking her shoulder against Stella's in anger. What a fucking bitch.

"One grand," Stella grabbed Franky's elbow, holding her close. She had ditched her cigarette to follow her.

"You don't even know what I've got on me," Franky scoffed. Stella grabbed her tighter, brushing her lips over Franky's ear.

"I could care less. It could be fucking baking powder for all I care. How much would get you to stop selling and come home with me?" Her breath came in hot waves over Franky's skin causing goosebumps to ripple over her arms.

"That's fucking forward," she managed to laugh lightly feeling her pulse beating in her lower stomach. "I'm not a whore."

"I never said you were. A grand would get him off your back and a great night of sex. Sounds like a win-win if you ask me," she bargained wrapping her free arm around Franky's slender waist. She felt the woman's soft fingertips brush over the exposed skin over her hips. "Don't make me beg," she added barely above a whisper. Jade eyes meet seafoam in a wordless battle. Franky licked her lips taunting the woman to into continuing. She was fucking gorgeous. "I want you to fuck me. Please." Her voice came out shaky as she pleaded. Franky didn't need to be told twice.

Stella's loft was less than a high-speed 15 minute drive through the streets of Melbourne. She lived on the 10th floor of some new, swanky building complete with doorman.

"Evening, Ty," She nodded in his direction, her hand now laced with Franky's as they entered the fancy building. He nodded back from his paper in her direction, glancing at Stella's guest.

"New friend, eh Stell?" He smirked from his post. Stella winked towards him stepping in front of Franky and pulling her tightly against her as she mashed the button for the elevator.

"I guess you could say that," Stella mumbled before pressing against Franky's soft lips. The kiss, although shocking, made Franky's knees shake from the power behind it. It was over before Franky could respond, as Stella pulled her in tightly by her jean-clad arse. "This is Franky," she introduced them without her eyes leaving Franky's stunning face.

"Nice to meet you Franky," he chuckled just as the elevator sounded its arrival.

"You too!" She yelled back before Stella tugged her between the metal door. She quickly hit the button for her floor before turning her sights back on her guest. The two held eye contact silently as their hands explored the curves of each other's bodies. Within a matter of seconds, they had arrived into Stella's beautiful loft complete with nearly black hardwood floors and large windows overlooking the empty beach below.

"Home sweet home," Stella sang softly as she grabbed two beers from the fridge, placing it into Franky's waiting palm. She took a long pull from her bottle before walking up the stairs towards the crimson colored bedroom. Unsure if she should follow, Franky awaited the beckoning look that Stella gave her over her shoulder when she had reached the top of the stairs. She took the steps two at a time until she had found herself behind Stella's lithe form. Over her shoulder, she could see the black comforter covered platform bed nestled in the middle of the sultry space. While Franky took in her surroundings, taking care to notice the large vintage pinup girls framing the walls of the room, Stella busied herself entering a code into the safe along the wall. From it she counted out a supply of cash before setting it on the dresser top, and making eye contact with Franky.

"You weren't serious," Franky scoffed at the amount of money resting between her and the beautiful inked woman. She set down her beer to join Stella's.

"I'm a woman of my word. H, please," Stella crossed her arms over her chest waiting patiently. Learily, Franky pulled out the remaining grams in her possession and placed them onto the lacquered dresser. Stella picked up the baggies before placing them into the safe, and securing the thick steel door. As she did so, Franky picked up the stack of cash and shoved it into her malnourished wallet.

"What on earth do you do that you have an obscene sum of cash in bedroom safe just waiting there for you?" Franky cocked an eyebrow.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Best save that talk until after," the short-haired woman responded honestly.

"After what?" Franky teased taking a step closer, planting herself in arms length.

"I'll give you one guess," Stella said as her fingers made quick work of Franky's button clad jeans. Without warning, she slid her hand between the tight material cupping over Franky's sex causing her to gasp in shock. Stella took the opportunity to run her tongue over her guest's eager lips before kissing her deeply. Franky's hand had reached down to grasp Stella's wrist to halt her ministrations of her hot sex.

"S-slow down," she managed to squeak out feeling the woman's middle finger running the length of her drenched slit.

"Make me," Stella sneered before delivering a quick bite onto Franky's bottom lip. This woman was a minx, alright. Unable to control her body's reactions to the pure ecstasy happening between her legs, Franky's hips tilted upwards in an attempt to give Stella better access. Her lips were everywhere against Franky's neck and chest, delivering wet and scorching kisses all over her olive-toned skin. She melted into the feeling allowing Stella's wandering fingers to continue.

She was down on her knees tugging the material of Franky's jeans and boy-shorts down leaving her bare against the cool air of the room. She then pushed the standing woman against the solid form of her dresser in order to bring one of Franky's muscular legs over her shoulder, layering a trail of kisses over the delicate skin. Franky felt herself melting back into the pleasure until sharp teeth bit down against the thin skin of her inner thigh. Her head fell back as a mixture of a gasp and moan escaped her lips, she managed to bring her hand down over Stella's hair relishing in the smooth feeling under her fingers. She did her best to relax back into the kisses, the silky locks gripped tightly in her hands. Stella's hand ran up underneath the thin material of her shirt until she cupped over the flimsy material of Franky's bra, pulling it down to give her complete access to the hardening nub.

"Fuck, Stella, please," Franky begged as the woman ran painfully gentle kisses over her mound. She looked up toward the woman through those thick lashes with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me what to do," She commanded before opening her mouth and letting her tongue rest, poised and ready to lap upwards against the woman's aching sex.

"Fuck me!" Franky practically yelled, trying to grind her hips downwards, finding herself trapped by the firm hand at her hip. "Fuck me," she asked again, her voice even more desperate than before. Never once at Franky begged for The display was completely worth it when she felt her center completely engulfed in the heat of Stella's mouth.

All it took was a few rough swipes of her tongue before Franky was shaking and ready to lose it at any second. Stella's seafoam eyes were on hers as she struggled to stay focused on the display happening at her feet. She wanted to remember everything about this moment. Then a sharp pinch of her hardened nipple between Stella's fingers and a hard flattened tongue on her clit had her body vibrating and threatening to collapse at any moment. The woman beneath her was fucking strong as hell as she continued to work Franky through the aftershocks of her orgasm taking her weight on her shoulder and bracing her hip. When she could no longer take any more attention, Franky felt herself pulled down into Stella's waiting lap as she tried to regain composure. Her hips bucked against the fully clothed woman holding her tightly.

It took her several minutes of panting to get her breathing back to any semblance of normal. In the meantime, Stella had stripped her of her shirt to gain better access of the unkissed flesh. Her lips ran across Franky's collarbones in a surprisingly gentle fashion as her hands cupped at her firm arse.

"What should we do now?" Franky asked as she finally felt herself returning back to her body. Stella smiled coyly as she reached toward the bottom dresser drawer beside them before thrusting the harness to a strap-on against Franky's chest.

"Put this on, pick one," Stella instructed before pushing Franky off of her lap. The long haired woman remained unmoved as Stella began to strip. Her small, pert breasts were completely exposed as she pulled off her tight pants to reveal the black boy's style boxerbriefs. She stood motionless giving Franky a chance to take her in. She was handsome and beautiful all at the same time.

"Take those off," Franky husked out. Stella hitched her thumbs in the waistband, slowly dragging the knickers down her slim legs. Once she was completely devoid of her clothes, she slinked into the bed, resting on her haunches waiting for her lover.

Fumbling, the woman selected a moderately sized dildo to tuck into the harness while her onlooker watched on.

"Looks like you've done this once or twice," Stella stated smarmily as she cupped over her breasts impatiently.

"I don't recall saying you could talk," Franky stated harshly as she came to kneel on the bed. She then pulled Stella in by the back of her neck, teeth clicking against one another for control. She cracked her palm against the flesh of Stella's arse, causing her to hiss and arch her long back. In response, Stella shoved Franky back against the bed by her shoulders, missing the headboard by mere centimeters. It became quite clear at that point, just because Stella wanted to be fucked, didn't mean that she was submitting in any shape of the form.

"Are you trying to punish me?" Stella smiled brightly as she straddled the woman's waist, enjoying the game. She was right about this one. Perhaps she had found the one who could finally keep up with her. Most girls that Stella brought home were pillow princesses who wouldn't even dare to challenge her.

She was awoken from her thoughts when Franky's nails dug against the woman's hips, pulling her down to rub her slit roughly against the toy as she gasped. Her lips curled into a wide grin as she looked down at Franky's face. Instantly she felt two of Franky's long digits sink slowly into her folds, causing her hips to tilt towards the intimate touch. She stroked her smoothly before using the wetness to coat the toy pressing against Stella's mound. She lined up with the thick length that was now pressed firmly against Stella's entrance. The woman breathed out softly with her pouty lips wide open.

"Tell me what you want me to do." It was Franky's turn to smile devilishly. Stella froze, her brain not catching up with the words. She had never had to beg for sex before, and she wasn't planning on starting now. Unable to wait any longer, she thrust her hips downwards trying to take what she wanted for herself. Franky tight grip held her hips still. Stella growled in response, her lips curling back to reveal those sharp teeth. Stella was definitely used to getting what she wanted, whenever she wanted it. Franky's intrigue grew tenfold. "Say it, and it's yours," Franky's thumb ran the length of the feral woman's hip bone gently. The two pairs of green eyes locked on one another. It appeared the women had reached a standoff until Stella's lips opened.

"Fuck me, Franky," her guest was almost unable to hear her words they had been whispered so softly. She immediately rewarded the woman by pressing forward until the head of the toy slid into her center, her eyes fluttering closed. Franky began moving her expert hips, working in the shaft in gradual thrusts. Stella's breaths came much softer than she would imagine the further Franky managed to bury the thick member between her legs. It almost became a game, rolling and thrusting her hips daring the woman to open that mouth and make some noise. Once she had worked in the entire length, Stella's hips began their slow but thorough thrusting. While Franky watched the show unfold, she allowed her hands to run the length of Stella's slim sides watching as she worked herself backwards on the toy. "Is this what you wanted?" Franky asked letting her hand run down the length of Stella's sternum. She didn't respond, completely lost in the feelings between her thighs. Franky took the opportunity to lace her fingers into the short locks of hair, pulling the woman against her their slick skin coated with sweat. Her eyes flashed open, desperate and hungry. "Answer me," Franky thumb brushed against the swollen skin of Stella's bottom lip. Franky stilled the woman's hips, and she waited for a response.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Stella thrashed backwards begging for release. Her hands were back clutching Franky's hair. Franky could tell by the pull of her sex, that her orgasm was fast approaching and unstoppable. Taking a chance, she brought her hand around Stella's long neck wrapping it around gently before letting her other hand slide down to rest over her swollen clit. Her eyes flashed open as she gasped in shock. Franky's hips took over, fucking her as fast as she could as she watched the match light inside the woman in her arms. Her entire body tensed up before her eyes fluttering closed. Stella then began to shudder violently against Franky's hips while she rode out wave after wave of sweet pleasure without making a sound. She came silently with her red lips wide open. When she could finally take no more, she fell forwards onto the bed curling up into a shaking pile of nerve endings. Franky took the opportunity to quickly remove the harness from her hips before sliding next to her quivering lover in the bed. She trailed kisses over each tattoo covering her back. The spent woman in front of her hummed contentedly at the touch before reaching to pull Franky's arm across her body.

"Stay," she commanded, unable to believe the words came out of her mouth. Franky hesitated briefly. Stella then looked back over her shoulder to see the woman's internal struggle. "I'd like you to stay, if you want to." She swallowed around the lump forming in her throat. What the fuck are you doing, Stella? Sleepovers? Before she could open her mouth to take it back, Franky nodded with a smile. Once she felt Franky's body nestled in perfectly against her back, she promptly started falling asleep with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Franky lay against the pillow, still attempting to process the events that had just transpired. Instead she found herself entirely exhausted from the activity, and dozed off to sleep pressing her naked breasts against the gorgeous woman wrapped in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning light had begun to peek through the dark curtains of the loft when Franky had finally stirred from her dreamless sleep. She blinked several times trying to banish the sleep from her eyes. She rolled onto her side, her naked form gliding over the expensive sheets beneath her, that had to have cost more than anything she had ever purchased for herself. Stella was facing the middle of the bed, her knees pulled upwards toward her chest, legs crossed at the ankles, as she slept on her inked hands much like a cartoon. Franky smiled thinking how innocent the woman looked with her pillowy lips parted slightly. She had a hard time believing that the sex kitten she had followed home was one in the same with the peaceful angel beside her now. She brushed her hand over the brunette's cheek, pushing her wild hair back from her face. Stella's eyes opened a sliver at the gentle touch. Her sleepy smile came next as her long legs stretched out revealing her tattooed flesh.

"Hey," Stella rasped. Her hand instinctively found itself resting against Franky's hip, seafoam eyes trailing along her nude form stopping along the deep purple circular bruise along the woman's thigh. "Fuck. Looks like I got you pretty good there," she smiled sheepishly. Franky shrugged in response before leaning in and kissing her deeply. The brunette immediately reciprocated and straddled Franky's thigh pressing her slick heat against her beginning a slow grind downwards. She was fucking gorgeous and ready to go.

The two were stopped when Stella's mobile chirped from its spot on her nightstand. Stella growled at the interruption before leaning over, her breasts pressed against the woman beneath her. Franky inhaled sharply at the gentle contact. Her core throbbed.

"What the fuck do you want, Hil?" her words spat out harshly as she leaned back up, perched on her prey. Franky's hands trailed upward towards Stella's pert breasts to cup them. Her hips tilted instantly at the touch, but the pleasure didn't reach her face as she listened intently to the other person on the phone. "You've got to be pulling my dick right now. You begged me for this gig for two weeks and now you suddenly can't make it?" Her dark brows creased in anger. "And now _I_ have to be the one to find your replacement on a fucking Saturday?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fuck you too, Hil," she cursed before hanging up and throwing her phone across the room to land on the chaise near the large windows. "Fuck!" her lithe body slid off Franky's naked form as she tugged on a worn tee shirt to cover herself. She grabbed her laptop before sitting on the edge of the bed booting it up. Her hands were in her messy hair.

"Everything okay?" Franky asked tentatively staying frozen to her spot in the middle of the bed. "Should I…?" She continued, her eyes glancing around the room for her clothes.

"I'm sorry. One of my stupid employees cancelled on me tonight, and if I don't find someone to replace her I'm so screwed." Stella was pulling up several tabs on her computer screen with her eyes intent on solving the problem at hand.

"So is this the part that you tell me that you're a hired assassin?" Franky joked. "Or the head of a major drug cartel?"

"Worse," Stella smiled devilishly over her shoulder. "You'll never guess, I promise you," she typed away rapidly.

"That sounds like a bet to me. What do I get if I win?" Franky crawled to the foot of the bed to press herself around Stella's back.

"Round two, and I'll even let you call the shots this time," Stella teased halfheartedly, her eyes still on her laptop fiddling. She was still furious with Hillary that she wasn't having sex with the foxy woman in her bed. "But be ready to lose gracefully, Franks." She laughed.

"Hm…This sounds interesting. " Franky thought pensively as she brushed her lips over the back of Stella's neck. "Can I hand cuff you?" she rasped against the woman's ear.

"Only if I can top you," Stella gave right back feeling the goosebumps trail up her side.

"You are the shift leader at a phone sex corperation," Franky chuckled at the absurdity of her statement.

"Getting warmer, actually," Stella laughed through her nose. "I'm fucked is what I am," Stella closed the laptop and turned around so she was back in Franky's lap. "Promise not to freak out?"

Franky held up her pinky finger in a silent swear. Stella quickly wrapped her digit around the other woman's. Stella took a deep breath.

"I run a network of high end call girls for celebrity clients that are looking for anonymous and safe sex while they're in the city," she spoke quickly. She was proud of the company she built from the ground up. Stella had come a long way from her sordid past. She'd never told a single girl what she did for business, and they never asked as long as the expensive dinners and star treatments didn't waver.

"You're right, I wouldn't have guessed that," Franky laughed. "Explains the swanky penthouse," she did the math in her head.

"Actually the penthouse is from my previous endeavors. This is more of my fun job. I occasionally model for my da's clothing line." Click! Franky's brain finally connected the pieces. The debonair dark haired beauty used to be the long-haired blonde bombshell on the cover of every fashion magazine. She rose to fame at 14 over a vicious custody battle between her parents. She was walking runways for her father, Jean Du Bois, by 18. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her, Franky fell somewhere between those categories. It all came to a screeching halt when she was caught in bed with none other than Gigi Hadid, igniting the break-up of the century between the lingerie model hand her actor fiancé. Somehow the woman's phone had been hacked and sultry bedroom photos of the two babes were all over the world. She was known as Australia's little home wrecker, and a social pariah. Until she chopped all of her hair off, started modeling in men's shows, and came out of the closet all in the watchful eye of the media.

"Holy fuck! You're Stella Carlin!"

"That's me," she looked down.

"So who won our bet then?" Franky didn't miss a beat.

"That's it? No further questions?" Stella half expected the beautiful woman to grab her clothes and flee the scene to never be heard from again after she revealed her trade and past.

"Should I have further questions?" Franky's eyebrows creased.

"Most people would. Not really your run of the mill professions,"

"Uh, I'm a drug dealer," Franky reminded her wrapping her arms around the woman draped in her lap. "So was I close enough or what?" she persisted with her lips against the woman's chest.

"Close only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades," Stella responded before tugging Franky's head away from her chest by the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Fuck," Franky moaned at the roughness. Franky's eyes were dark as they pierced upwards meeting Stella's. Franky's hand immediately found its way over the slick heat between the woman's thighs. She slipped two fingers inside the woman causing her lips to form a perfect 'O' shape as her eyes fluttered closed. Franky then put her hips to work as she rolled them upwards causing her fingers to dive deeper into Stella's tight centre. Stella gave just as good as she got thrusting her jutting hips forward to meet the long fingers working inside her. Her hands stayed in Franky's locks clutching tightly. Slowly the pad of her thumb reached to swipe delicately over Stella's ignored clitoris causing her bright eyes to flash open connecting with jade. Her full lips were parted baring those perfect teeth. "You're so fucking gorgeous," Franky whispered in awe at the woman astride her lap. The admission was causing the short-haired woman's cheeks to burn crimson. Was she actually blushing? Before she had a second glance, Stella's face was buried in Franky's neck delivering a sharp bite against the tender skin causing her to gasp at the pain. The woman then sucked at the skin hungrily while continuing to thrust herself downwards on Franky's now drenched fingers. Franky was positive she had never seen something so fucking carnal and breathtaking as watching the woman take what she wanted. The energy made Franky's skin feel like it was on fire as she increased the speed of her curved fingers pushing against the woman's g-spot desperately trying to make the woman moan for her. Stella's breathing came in heavy pants at the sensation between her thighs. In a matter of moments she came silently while her eyes fluttered closed with her lips trapped between her teeth. Franky watched the woman come down from her high in silence.

"What would you say if I told you you could make another thousand doing exactly what you just did with me?" the shivering brunette muttered against Franky's bitten flesh. And that's how she got hooked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doyle you're booked Thursday through Saturday. I've emailed you the hotels and clients," Stella said as she glanced at the calendar on her tablet while the other girls waited in silence sitting arsecheek to arsecheek on the sofa in order to avoid any contact with Franky sitting on the end. She'd been working for Stella for six months now, and the other girls still hated her. She felt the sideways glances as she checked her phone to confirm she had received the information, even though Stella had already told her as they woke up in bed together that morning. She nodded quickly to signal she had received the message.

The slender boss was dressed casually in a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and thin white tee shirt, her strappy black bra was clearly visible through the thin cotton. Franky bit back a smile knowing that bra had already caused them to start the staff meeting late because she couldn't keep herself from pushing the slender woman up onto the bathroom sink while she combed her hair. Franky traced her lips over every bit of bare skin peeking out from the sultry straps before Stella's hands pushed her down on her knees guiding her to where she wanted her. Stella was like a walking contradiction. Hard and soft at the same time.

"Shocker, her pet's got another new client," Hilary murmured to the rest of the girls as if Franky wasn't sitting directly beside her on the couch. She ignored the comment, slouching backwards.

"What was that?" Stella asked mid-schedule announcement, her piercing eyes throwing daggers at the petite blonde.

"Nothing," she mumbled crossing her arms, trying to cover her shame of being caught.

"No, go ahead," Stella placed her hand on her hip waiting for the woman to continue.

"For the past month she's been booked solid every weekend with new clients, "

"Yeah, and?" the boss waited for further explanation. Franky's eyes were on the her high top shoes, she was afraid to make eye-contact thinking it wouldn't go well with the girls.

"I didn't know we could fuck the boss and get first pick of the clients."

"That's because I don't want to fuck you, Hil." Hilary quickly sunk into herself from embarrassment. "You know why Franky gets the new clients? It's because her other clients have recommended her. She's fucking good at her job, unlike you. You cancelled on me to go dance at that trash heap I pulled you out of, and Franky stepped up," the angles in her face became much more visible as she ripped into the petite blonde.

"Stel, c'mon, that's enough," Franky tried. "It's fine."

"No it's not fine. Consider this your notice of termination," her seafoam eyes were dark and her face completely rigid.

"Stella," Hilary's eyes held deeper emotion as she looked upwards towards the hardened woman. Hilary didn't move from her spot on the couch, so Stella took a step closer. "Please don't do this," she begged softly. Stella took a step closer and leaned down, her hands resting on her knees. Her tee shirt gaped open giving the woman an unobstructed view.

"Get. The fuck. Out." She said through a clenched jaw. "You can apologize to Franky and go. It's obvious you're not happy with the way I run things here, so you can seek employment elsewhere." You could have heard a pin drop. "Like the corner, perhaps?"

"I'm sorry, Franky." Hilary stated with tears in her eyes before grabbing her things and fleeing towards the front door.

"Anyone else have a problem with the way things work around here? Speak up now." Stella held her open palms up, waiting for anyone to dare. Franky felt her skin crawl. She'd never seen Stella get angry before. The remaining girls were all completely engrossed in the knots of the hardwood floor and refused to speak for fear of losing their jobs.

"Good. Now piss off, the lot of you." One by one the girls filed silently towards the door without so much as another glance back towards the fuming woman. Stella paced with her hands balled into fists. Franky was beginning to recognize the pose well. Sure, sometimes Franky's anger had gotten her into some shit trouble, but Stella's rage was a different beast. "The fucking nerve of her!" Stella spat out.

"Why did you do that?" Franky spoke low as she watched the woman try to work of the frantic energy inside of her. She stopped her movements.

"She deserved it after all the shit she's pulled." Stella's hands grabbed for the pack of cigarettes before Franky's reached out to stop her.

"She deserved to be humiliated?"

"I thought this is what you wanted, eh? The other girls won't do shit now. Problem solved." Stella's eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"I'm a big girl, Stella. I can take care of myself." she corrected.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stella dismissed her abandoning the cigarettes switching her efforts towards the seated woman in front of her. She slinked into her lap pressing her breasts towards Franky's face, allowing her to oggle that goddamn bra. She was definitely avoiding something.

In seconds Franky had managed to flip the lanky brunette onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. She may have been taller than Franky, but she was not nearly as muscular. Stella may has well been a swimmer as narrow as her hips were. Franky had those delicious curves.

"Get the fuck off me!" Stella bucked her hips roughly, only to be silenced when Franky's hips pressed her down into the couch, holding her still. "Stop!" She growled through her teeth.

"Listen to me, and then I will let you go," Franky whispered against the woman's ear. Stella's eyes were slammed shut still trying to hide. Franky had quickly begun to notice that the her lover used her sex or her money to get her way. "Please look at me," she commanded gently. The woman beneath her looked up through her thick lashes, her eyes glassy in the light. "Please tell me the truth?" her emerald eyes pierced the woman's beneath her.

"I didn't like hearing her say those things to you," she murmured. "It made me angry." Franky could help the grin that spread across her face, as she leaned backwards onto her heels, freeing the woman beneath her. Stella sat up quickly with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Oh, Stell," Franky cooed resting her hands against the woman's exposed knees through the ripped denim. "Did you do this because you like me?" she smiled watching the blush creep over Stella's cheeks and neck. "You were trying to protect me,"

"I guess so," she pouted like a child as she picked at the cuticles of her hands. Franky stopped the nervous habit by covering Stella's hands in her own. She leaned in to kiss the short-haired woman gently.

"I like you too, you dufus, but I can fight my own battles, okay?" Franky shook her head and ruffled the woman's hair. The tattooed hands quickly slapped hers away before pushing her away and retreating up towards the lofted bedroom. She'd never seen Stella shy away from her touch… Her spine looked absolutely rigid as she ascended the stairs.

"Take my car tonight, " she instructed from the top step.

"Why because you like me and you want to be my girlfriend?" the brunette smirked. Stella's car was a brand new Mazda MX-5 in the deepest shade of black they made. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Franky jumped at any chance to drive the sleek vehicle.

"No, because yours is a piece of shit," Stella's eyebrows creased as her eyes narrowed on Franky's form. Shit. She might have taken the teasing one step too far.

"Fuck you, Stel," she flipped the woman the bird.

"Are you still here?" Stella fired back before hearing her front door slam.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erica?" The brunette asked tentatively as she leaned casually against the sunken doorway of the swanky hotel room. It was one of those fancy establishments that had altogether banished insert cards in favor of the high-tech little touch pads. For some reason, it made no sense to Franky that clients paid such high fees when in reality, every seedy hotel room in town came with the equipment she would need to do her job.

The blonde who answered the door was not at all what she had pictured from the description Stella had given her. She was an older woman, straight as an arrow, looking for a little adventure into the world of smooth skin and soft curves.

Erica Pearson was gorgeous. The nervousness was painted all over her rosy cheeks as she nodded slightly before opening the door a little wider to invite Franky into the sitting area of the hotel room. Franky stepped forward, the sound of her boots hitting the hardwood floor.

"Nice place you've got here," Franky winked slyly trying to ease the obvious tension. The blonde smiled softly, unsure whether or not to laugh. Franky then shrugged off her bag and army green jacket and left them on a nearby chair. "You look like you could use a drink," Franky made her way slowly towards the extensive mini-bar near the large panel windows overlooking the water. She stayed at this hotel enough times to know exactly where it was tucked. She leaned over inspecting the contents, allowing the woman behind her an unobstructed view of her body. Franky decided to keep it simple with a dark singlet to show off her inked biceps and firm stomach. The tank had risen up to reveal a small sliver of her olive skin of her hips. She paired them with her favorite black jeans knowing full well that they made her arse look incredible. She could feel Erica's blue eyes piercing her flesh.

"Wine?" she asked tentatively looking back over her shoulder. The blonde hadn't moved an inch as her heels stayed planted firmly near the door, as if she was planning on making a run for it at any moment. "I don't bite, I swear, unless you're into that." Her large smile gradually spread over her face. The comment seemed to lighten her blonde companion up a little bit.

"W-whiskey," she managed to stutter out, clearing her throat. Franky grabbed the bottle and began fixing them both drinks before making herself comfortable on the couch. She held out the tumbler, which caused Erica to take a few small steps forward like a frightened animal. Eventually she had felt comfortable enough to sit down on the other side of the sofa sipping her liquor slowly. It did nothing to quench her thirst, but it did allow the incessant beating of her heart in her throat to lessen.

"It's alright to be nervous. I am too," the brunette reassured her as she ran her thumb over the rim of her drink. Franky's eyes darted up through her eyelashes towards the woman.

"You are?" the comment surprised Erica. Wasn't this her job?

"Of course. Especially with someone as fucking beautiful as you," Franky's words dripped over her like honey. "We can talk for a while if you'd like?" Erica nodded letting out the breath she didn't realize she was the course of their light conversation, they both finished their drinks leaving Erica feeling much more at ease and prepared when Franky pressed her full lips against hers. The kiss was firm and still tender, something Erica didn't think was possible. She melted quickly into the touch, feeling Franky's tongue tracing over her lips politely demanding entrance. It wasn't long before she felt the buttons of her top coming undone beneath those nimble fingers. Her incessant heartbeat could be felt in her ears as Franky swiftly and delicately removed her shirt and skirt leaving her clad in the fine lace bra and panties. She then sat back on her heels in front of the sofa taking in the creamy skin of the blonde. Suddenly feeling bare, Erica attempted to cover herself with her arms, but her effort was soon admonished when Franky's hands laced in hers.

"Don't you dare," Franky whispered, her throat suddenly tight as she swallowed. Erica relaxed as she watched the brunette's eyes wash over her flesh hungrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Erica awoke feeling as if she had slept for a thousand years in one night. The bed was empty and cold beside her, causing her heart to briefly panic, thinking the events of the evening had been nothing more than an elaborate dream created by her imagination.

She pulled on the first thing her hands could grasp, which happened to be Franky's discarded black singlet. The length fell just below Erica's bum while she padded towards the living room. She found Franky, naked save for her undies, with her feet tucked underneath her typing away on her laptop. Her face was bathed in the light glow of the screen as she pursed her lips in concentration. Erica came to sit across from her on the couch.

"Hey," the brunette whispered softly. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"What are you working on?"

"I've got a paper due tomorrow that I'm still trying to figure out."

"You're in school?"

"Don't act so surprised." Franky smirked. "Yes, I'm getting my undergrad in social work. Didn't see that coming did you?" In fact, she didn't. The previous line of questioning was geared toward making Erica feel comfortable, not about the personal life of her escort.

"I double majored in in Law Studies and social work," She smiled. "Would you like a proof-reader?" Franky handed over the laptop, hesitating briefly. The rest of the next few hours were spent with the two of them arm to arm talking about Franky's imaginary "case" and possible ways to address it. The early light of sun had begun to rise while the two debated Franky's current courseload.

"Who do they have teaching Social Justice this semester?"

"Professor Evans, he's a right arse, to be honest."

"I quite liked him,"

"Well, of course you did! He immediately loves any gorgeous leggy blonde that walks into the lecture hall," Erica blushed at Franky's comment. "Try getting his attention if you look butch like me,"

"Butch?"

"Means I prefer to dress a little more on the masculine side,"

"But isn't Stella…" Erica held the long 'a' sound of the lover's name, unsure of how to ask her question. "Don't l-lesbians usually prefer..."

"You're surprised I'm not with some dolled up, piece of ass?" the cocky half-sided smile returned.

"Franky!"

"Well?"

Erica nodded, her eyes flickered down to the ground, embarrassed. Franky leaned in closer, pressing her lips to the blonde's ear.

"Doesn't really matter what you wear, it's all about energy really," she spoke softly, her words causing goosebumps to rise against Erica's neck and arms.

"Would you say we have energy?" she asked, her previous shyness returning once more.

"Do we need to have a repeat performance to jog your memory?" Franky teased brushing the blonde's hair to the other side of her neck. She traced soft kisses along the sensitive skin there.

"Can I-" Erica stumbled over her words. Her hands reached tentatively towards Franky's briefs. Franky's heart nearly exploded in her chest. Was this gorgeous specimen really asking if she could go down on her? Halli-fucking-lujah.

"This isn't about me," Franky reminded her. She brushed her hands back cupping over the woman's firm arse. "It's about you, and your needs," Franky spanked the woman softly.

"Please, Franky?" She asked softly, her plump lip caught between her teeth. Franky could feel herself pulse just looking at the heavy lidded woman in front of her. Franky nodded, unable to find her voice. Erica's fingers curled under the waistband and tugged them down Franky's tanned thighs. The blonde sank back in order to take in the sight in front of her. It was the first time she had really had a chance to see her womanhood up close. Her slick folds were the softest shade of pink. Unable to resist, Erica reached forward placing her hand over the woman's mound causing her to arch towards the welcomed touch.

"Have you ever done this before?" Franky husked out, spreading her legs to give the woman more access to her centre. Embarrassed, Erica shook her head.

"Tell me what to do?" Fuckkkkkk. The brunette nearly cried out at the deliciously submissive words coming out of Erica's mouth.

"I want you to use your tongue." Instantly Erica obeyed, bringing herself downward towards the woman's sex. Her hands were both braced on Franky's thighs. Delicately, she ran her tongue over the length of Franky's slit, immediately being greeted with a low moan. She continued lapping upwards, each time her tongue swiping a little harder to coat itself in the woman's taste. It was intoxicating being so close to the young woman. As Franky's clit began to harden, Erica couldn't resist wrapping her lips around the little bud. Her reward was another desperate moan escaping Franky's lips as she bucked upwards. "Keep going," she panted brushing her fingers through the woman's blonde locks. Her eyes flashed upwards at the touch connected with jade. Her lips stayed wrapped against Franky's clit, and her lips mmm'ed causing the vibrations to rip like lightning across the woman's flesh. And just like that, the match was lit. Franky shuddered through her orgasm into the woman's virgin mouth. She moaned the whole time in awe of what she had been able to do.

In seconds the woman was back in Franky's lap, grinding her hips downward as her lips engulfed Franky's mouth in a scorching kiss.

"Please fuck me," Erica begged against her lips hotly. Wasting no time, Franky filled her with two fingers to the hilt inside the woman's slick heat. The woman's slow grind downwards on her hand was unlike what Franky was used to as of late with her wild one, Stella. The golden blonde on the other hand, seemed keen to take her time, and allow Franky to lead the way. Franky fucked her thoroughly, taking care to curl her fingers ever so slightly until the bombshell's body arched with legs wide as she came over the woman's hand. Franky's arm wrapped around the small of the woman's back. And then the moan that escaped the woman's lips was like heaven to Franky's ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Franky played the scene over and over in her head in the following morning after she left the hotel and the sexy blonde. She planned to stay lazed around Stella's loft in a state of hypnosis for the remainder of her Sunday. On auto-pilot, she navigated the roads towards the loft a feeling of heaviness finally settling in her chest. Franky used her key to gain entry to the apartment, and only to be greeted with the sight of Hilary wrapped in Stella's arms on the lounge. What, the actual fuck? Their breakfast dishes were left forgotten along the coffee table as they kissed, Stella's hand was cupped over the woman's breast underneath the thin material of her nightie.

"Hey, Franky," Hil smiled towards her, her head resting on the black silk of Stella's loosely tied robe. Stella's inked fingers ran through the long, blonde locks almost tenderly. She gave a brief nod towards the brunette in her doorway. The wordless greeting made Franky's stomach churn.

"Morning," Franky muttered before darting toward the kitchen to make herself a double shot of espresso. Anything to get her out of seeing the two women curled into each other. She laid the palms of her hand against the cool marble of the kitchen island as the coffee machine spurted to life. Had Stella not just tore the woman to bits the day before because of what she said to Franky? What the hell was she doing back here, and so soon?

"How'd it go?" Stella asked ripping Franky from her thoughts. She disposed of the plates in her hands on the granite countertop. Only a couple more centimeters and she could have set them in the sink, but that wasn't Stella's job. Franky refused to turn and meet her eyes, and instead stood her ground with her jaw clenched silently stewing. "Doyle?" Stella asked again waiting for the woman to speak.

Before she could erupt in a fit of rage, Liz materialized from the laundry room. The short woman was essentially hired by Stella's father to be her keeper. She cleaned, cooked, and ran errands for the woman. Franky knew that she was essentially a nanny for the twenty plus year old. She'd apparently been with the family for over a decade. She smiled warmly upon seeing the frequent house guest.

"Franky, love, you hungry? I could fix you an omelette?" She offered with a kind smile and a hand on her wrist. "You right, love?" She asked seeing the tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes.

"She's fine, Lizzy. Just let her drink her coffee in peace, would ya?" Stella complained shooing the older woman off. "What's crawled up your arse?" She asked plainly sipping her coffee.

"Are you joking me? One minute you fire her for talking about me, and the next you're having slumber parties?"

"I was bored and you were busy." She calculated with her arms crossed around her chest. The slick silk of the garment did nothing to cover small breasts.

"I was working!"

"You said it yourself, we're not dating,"

"Well thank fuck for that." Franky laughed through the pain. "I'm out of here. Have fun with your plaything." Franky felt the firm grip on her arm holding her from fleeing the scene.

"Stay," Stella commanded roughly. "Hey Hil," she called over her shoulder into the other room.

"Yeah?" The blonde bounced into the kitchen, her arse peeking out from the bottom of her negligee.

"It's time for you to go," the handsome woman commanded without breaking her seafoam eyes away from Franky's tortured irises. It took every ounce of strength to hold her tears back. There was no way in hell she would dare show how much this was getting to her. Even if she and Stella were not official, she still spent nearly all of her time at the woman's beautiful loft instead of her shithole of a place.

"What the hell, Stella?" Hilary stormed to her in the kitchen her bum barely covered by her slip. The blonde's eyes were seething at her dismissal."You called ME, remember?"

"Don't worry about it, Hil, I'm leaving," Franky interrupted trying to pull away from her captor. The painful sting of sharp nails bit into the thin skin of her bicep. The brunette yelped and attempted pulled out of the grip.

"I said, stay," Stella's voice was unrecognizable as she spat her words from between clenched teeth. The pupils of her eyes had all but swallowed the irises. Franky tried once more to pull away from the vice-like hold. Stella's other hand rose in anger. Franky winced, waiting for the familiar sting against her cheek.

"LET HER GO!" Liz's booming voice shook the loft. Stella listened and immediately dropped her hands, freeing her paralyzed victim. "You, you were asked to leave. Go before I call the cops," she warned Hilary, who, after making a point to brush by Stella like a cat in heat, quickly left without another word. "You, go smoke a cigarette or something and calm down...Go!" she dismissed Stella with a wave of her hand. The short haired woman's jaw was clenched tightly and her nostrils flared. She turned away and padded barefoot towards the patio, slamming the door behind her so hard it rattled the large panel windows. Liz pushed Franky to sit in one of the barstools in front of the kitchen island. She lifted the woman's sleeve to inspect the damage left behind by the woman now pacing along the patio.

"She shouldn't have brought that slag back here. I'm sorry, love," Liz apologized.

"It's not your fault. She made her choice. She should be the one to apologize, but I won't

hold my breath for that thought."

" Look… I know she's difficult, but she really does mean well."

"Do you ever get sick of defending her?"

"She's… she's had a rough go."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure growing up with a millionaire father was really hard."

"Believe me when I tell you there's more to the story. She's been spoiled, that's partly my

fault… But deep down she does care about you, Franky."

"She's got an interesting way of showing it," she motioned toward the angry red skin of

her arm.

"I'm not saying any of this to make you stay. It's your life, and you're free to leave." Liz

held up her hands.

"Maybe we just need some time apart," she pondered outloud.

"At least let me make you something to eat before you go?" Liz stood posed with her hand on the door of the fridge. Franky nodded softly. She enjoyed the company of the older woman. She managed to bring a bit of warmth into the otherwise cold loft. The short woman set to work preparing a veggie omelette with fresh cut fruit on the side. The brunette smiled her appreciation before hearing someone entering the apartment.

"Estelle, ma belle?" The deep voice broke the silence of the space. Franky hadn't needed to identify the man who had just made his presence known.

"She's on the patio, Jean." Liz answered the question he would undoubtedly ask next. Before he could turn towards the window panels, Stella was back inside, blowing the last drag of her cigarette out the door.

"I didn't think you were in until tomorrow," she smiled almost sheepishly before being pulled into a tight hug and several kisses on both of her cheeks. Stella had certainly inherited her height from the man.

"J'etais hâte de te voir. Tu as grossi, non? We will have to trim you down before this weekend." The man chuckled before running his hands gripping the flesh of her sides over the black robe. Stella's wide smile disappeared from her face in seconds. "Looks like Liz has been indulging you again." He glanced towards Liz who scoffed at his comment. It was as if every ounce of confidence had disappeared from the woman's entire body. She looked almost unrecognizable as her shoulders slouched and she crossed her arms protectively over her torso.

"Are you kidding? She's a twig." Franky said from behind her mug.

"I was kidding! Of course she is perfect, my beautiful girl." Jean laughed before hugging her tightly against him with several pats on her narrow hips. "Qui est-ce?" He changed the subject quickly while throwing a curt nod towards Franky still seated at her stool. His light colored eyes washed over her form leaving a subtle pang of uneasiness creep into her stomach.

"She's the one I've been telling you about."

"La bonne putain?" His sculpted eyebrows raised as he smiled snidely. Enough conversational French in high school allowed Franky to know that she was being talked about, and the words weren't kind.

"Elle est une vrai (propre?) gouine? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" He asked with a deep laugh emitting from the pit of his slightly paunchy stomach. Franky Doyle had had enough.

"Or you could ask me yourself since I'm sitting right fucking here" Franky snapped back, sipping her coffee.

"What is your name, girl?" the man snipped.

"I'm Franky Doyle." She introduced herself with an impersonal, extended arm in order to to shake the older gentleman's. Instead, Jean pressed his lips against the soft skin of franky's hand.

"Such an unattractive name for such a beautiful girl." Jean's English was masked behind his thick accent, but even that couldn't hide the underlying tone of arrogance in his voice.

"Be nice," Stella warned, her large eyes narrowing on her father. He held up his hands, surrendering.

"Desole, ma chere, I just didn't think I'd have to share you with one of your whores today."

"Arrete, papa!" the model yelled.

"What is it? Is it something I said? Pardonnez-moi Francesca, my English is a bit rusty." Jean defended his brash words.

"I said it's Franky, you French fuck," Franky spat before bolting towards the elevator door with the keys to her beat-up Honda in her hand. She mashed the door close button several times causing it to move to life. Tattooed fingers quickly flew between the doors, and Stella slipped her lanky form in the small space before Franky could escape.

"I'm sorry." the robe clad woman stated with her blue eyes on the carpeted floor of the elevator. "He's…"

"A raging asshole?"

"Just come back up would ya?" Stella pleaded brushing her hand over Franky's forearm.

"I need to go home, I haven't been in days." The brunette explained as she crossed her arms over her chest, carefully avoiding any physical touch with the other woman.

"Then let me take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Thought we weren't dating," Franky reminded the woman.

"Please, Franks?" Stella whispered, taking another step forward.

"What about Hil? And your dad?"

"Fuck them. I want to be with you," Stella mumbled. Franky swore she could see those high cheeks blush delicately.

"Casual or formal?" Franky smirked coyly.

"Whatever the hell you want."

"Are you really taking me on a date?" She was really trying, at least.

"If that's what we're calling it."

"Stel," Franky warned.

"Yes! Fuck, you are the most difficult woman alive. Yes, please, Franky Doyle, can I take you out on a date?"

"Can I drive your car again?"

"Only if you say yes," Stella leaned her arm over Franky, effectively trapping her against the mirrored wall. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw something there reflected back in her eyes she'd never seen before.

"Yes," Franky whispered into her ear, trying feebly to hold back a smile at the corners of her lips. At the positive response, the model closed what little gap that remained between them, and pressed her full lips against Franky's in a deep embrace. Stella was like a crashing wave the way her entire body worked together to short-circuit all of Franky's working synapses. Suddenly the women were pulled out of their trance when the elevator reopened giving Stella's father and Liz a full view. Even poor Jean's mouth wide open watching the two completely enwrapped in one another.

"I'll see you tonight, Doyle." Stella promised resecuring her robe to conceal her chest.

"Wear something sexy for me, Carlin," Franky winked as the doors closed to her smiling model and her fuming father.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's that smell?" Stella yelled as she entered the loft and loudly kicked her sneakers off near the entryway. Franky grinned wordlessly from her place in front of the stove, stirring the tomato sauce she had been simmering. Stella was exhausted, having been shooting for her father's new collection for four days straight. Every part of her body was sore, save for the areas that had been neglected since her heavy workload. She was sex starved and hungry. It appeared that Franky had planned on curing both of those things. Intrigue got the best of her lover, who made her way towards the kitchen, pausing on the other side of the granite island. "You're cooking," she observed with creased eyebrows. It was as if Franky had been cooking in her kitchen for years. She'd never be able pull that off. Even the thought of doing more than boiling the kettle gave her anxiety.

"That I am," Franky turned briefly wiping her hands on the nearby dish cloth. "I told Liz I'd cook so she could get home since it's supposed to storm." She was dressed plainly in one of Stella's soft tee-shirts with some metal band scrawled across the front and a pair of her own running shorts. She'd began to make herself at home in the gorgeous loft, leaving more and more items over each time she'd stay.

"I didn't know you could cook," the brunette cocked her head to the side taking in her casual almost domestic state.

"Well we can't eat take away every night, can we?"

"Why not?" she asked puzzled.

"Because unlike you, I cannot stand to eat dumplings from Chang's more than once a week." Franky responded only to receive a shrug as Stella sat on the barstool across from her. Franky went towards the stainless steel fridge and pulled out the beautiful caesar salad and served up a bowl placing it in front of the short haired brunette. "Try it,"

Stella picked at the salad for a moment before placing the smallest piece of lettuce into her mouth she could find. She nodded appreciatively before continuing to eat.

"Who taught you to cook?"

"No one really, self taught. Can you cook?"

"Fuck no. Why would I cook when I've got Liz?" Stella asked quizzically.

"Because you're 27 years old and don't need a nanny?" Even approaching the end of her thirties, the woman acted younger than her. Franky figured it was learned helplessness from her father.

"Fuck you, Doyle," Stella sneered before chucking a crouton towards the back of her head. She hit her pony tail expertly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Franky teased as she stirred her sauce.

Franky knew that Stella was estranged from her mother. Her father paraded around with a new wife every few years, so she never even took the time to learn their names. Liz was one of the few constants she had… until now. Stella's smile could not be contained as she watched Franky work with ease around the kitchen. If she didn't know any better, she could have swore the feeling in her chest was love.

"Move in with me," the words came with ease. Franky dropped the spoon and it tumbled loudly towards the floor leaving a splattering of tomato sauce in its wake.

"What?" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Move in with me," Stella repeated once more, her voice brimming with the fear of rejection.

"Okay," Franky finally agreed, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, Stella was on her feet pulling Franky into her arms as they sank to the kitchen floor, taking care to avoid the red sauce. They melted into a trail of kisses, completely forgoing the meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Things in Franky Doyle's life had always had a way of turning to absolute shit with little warning. The young years of her youth were spent constantly trying to outrun eviction notice after notice with her mother toting their minimal belongings in her beat up car. She was used to disguising bruises and burns from the watchful eyes of teachers and classmates, unable to ever fully relax and settle down. She had been living with Stella for six months, and the feeling of unease was finally starting to let up from her spine. It was odd how Franky had never really noticed its presence until it was gone. For the first time in her life she wasn't worried about survival, she could finally just...be.

And fuckall if the sex with Stella wasn't some of the best she'd ever had. They flowed together like water, give and take, alternating fluidly between top and bottom. It was always a struggle for dominance, but both openly enjoyed the continuous competitiveness. They were such an attractive couple in the eyes of the press. Stella had purchased Franky a brilliant suit to escort her to media events. They instantly drew the attention whenever they went out to the clubs, dancing and drinking the night away.

"Pearson again tonight," Stella stated casually from her post between Franky's thighs, delivering biting kisses along the sensitive skin. Franky was nearly ready to pop after fucking Stella to another silent but shaking orgasm. Stella loved to be fucked roughly from behind, on top, any which way as long as it was fast and hard. Franky found the act to be the perfect foreplay, always leaving her wet. The mention of the blonde lawyer's name had instantly ripped Franky out of any trance she was under.

"Are we seriously doing this right now?" Franky cast her eyes downwards to connect with those of her partner who was poised mere centimeters away from her heated core. Feeling her lover cum on fingers had made her especially horny. Stella's light eyes were tinged with both arousal and jealousy against her client. It made Franky's core pulse desperately. She'd be a fool to ever say no to those lips.

Stella made sure to screen all potential clients before she considered working with them. She'd met Erica Pearson at a hotel bar late one night. She was absolutely gorgeous sitting there with her long golden curls highlighting those high cheekbones. If she hadn't been entirely exhausted from her and Franky's marathon sex hours before, she might have booked a room and fucked the blonde herself right then and there. But Franky had been absolutely perfect for the first timer, Stella knew. She also knew that the brunette had a way of making everyone fall for her. It was a struggle to swallow back her envy.

"That's the third time this month, should I be concerned or just impressed," the former model continued before tracing her tongue along the dip of her lover's hip. Groaning, Franky swatted her away and got out of the bed searching for her discarded briefs. She was irritated. She had time for a demanding quickie from her girlfriend, not for the third degree. Out of all the times Stella had wanted to talk. The lanky woman, sat up on her knees with her brow furrowed and an almost comical pout on her face. If Franky wasn't completely tossed, she would have laughed at the cross of her arms like a petulant child who's most prized toy had been taken away.

"I wasn't done." Her velvety voice spoke as her eyes narrowed on her prey.

"Well too bad ya killed the mood, Carlin," she grumbled as she headed towards the bathroom to start the shower, stepping in. A few seconds later, Stella appeared at the doorway wrapped in one of their many plush throws. Her eyes still burning from the rejection.

"I said, that we weren't done." Her top lip pulled back to reveal those razor sharp teeth as she lunged forward. Before Franky could open her mouth to protest, Stella had dropped to her knees and devoured her whole.

"Stel, stop! Oh!" Franky tried, even her voice was betraying her as she moaned incoherently. In a matter of minutes when the wolf had finally put her out of her misery with the sweet relief of two slender fingers filling her to the hilt. She came in a bright flash of white light as Stella's strong arms held her steady through the aftershocks. When Franky regained her composure, she could feel the stinging sensation at the corner of her eyes, but thankfully the water of the shower masked her tears of shock. When she had finally steadied, Stella slid back upright, wrapping Franky up in her arms. Once her clamoring heartbeat returned to normal, Stella picked up her own body wash and began to wash every inch of the smooth olive skin with it, coating Franky in the comforting smell. It smelled woodsy, but with a floral undertone that she could never place, was it lilac? The perfect blend of both worlds. After delicately rinsing the suds from her body, she washed the long dark locks of hair. Finally finished, she wrapped her grey bathrobe around Franky. She leaned into kiss those parted lips tenderly, cupping a cheek in her tattooed hand. She left the bathroom, leaving the shaking brunette to ready in peace. Stella had such a way of rattling her. The way she could easily mold Franky in her hands like clay terrified her. She'd never folded for a lover before. Shaking the spiraling thoughts from her head, she walked past Stella's now boxer clad body laying in the bed. She busied herself by picking her outfit for her blonde vixen. She settled on a green button up and dark, skin tight pants. She set the ensemble on the edge of the bed, grabbing her favorite matching set of lingerie. The expensive black set was one of the first things Stella had ever gifted her. She claimed it was because her clients expected their escorts to look nice. She knew secretly it was because Stella loved to see her all sexed up. Stella's eyes hardened as she slid into the silky fabric.

"Something wrong?" Franky asked as she adjusted buttoned her shirt, leaving the top few undone to reveal that tantalizing cleavage she knew would drive Erica wild. It seemed to be having the same effect on Stella too.

"I'm just saying, it's a lot of money."

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?"

"I'm sure you earn every penny."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes, turning towards the stairs to leave. Stella didn't chase her, she instead stayed tucked away in her tower like fucking Rapunzel. Franky let the door slam shut behind her, muttering under her breath as she went. Just then, her mobile pinged from inside her back pocket. She groaned expecting it to be a message from the passive-aggressive princess. Instead she saw Erica's name appear across the screen.

Can't wait to see you, Frank!

xoxo

Franky laughed openly at the text. Jokingly Franky had changed her contact name in Erica's mobile from Francesca to Frank Doyle.

"Frank Doyle?" Erica questioned with only a thin sheet protecting her from the cool hotel room air.

"Well at least even if you get accused of cheating, the lucky bastard will think it's a man." Franky reasoned, Erica dissolved into a fit of laughter. Tactfully Franky slipped a hand underneath the sheet to cup over the swell of Erica's full breast. The giggling stopped instantly, replaced with a sharp intake of breath.

Franky quickened her pace at the memory dancing in her mind. She forgot completely about the jealous woman in the loft behind her.


End file.
